Big Time Summer Tour
right|250pxright|250pxBig Time Summer Tour to druga trasa koncertowa zespołu Big Time Rush. W zdecydowanej reakcji na ich wyprzedane "Better With U Tour," Big Time Rush ogłosił, że będą mieli "Big Tour Summer Time", występując w ponad 50 miastach w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Kanadzie. Począwszy od 5 lipca w Columbus w Ohio, gwiazdy Nickelodeon i artyści Columbia Recording wykonają utwory z ich najnowszego albumu Elevate w tym "Music Sounds Better With U" i "Elevate. "Nie możemy się doczekać, aby ruszyć w drogę jeszcze raz!" Powiedzieli członkowie zespołu Big Time Rush. "Better With U Tour była niesamowita, a my jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczni naszym fanom, którzy wspierali nas i sprawili, że nasza pierwsza trasa koncertowa była sukcesem." Trasa oficjalnie rozpoczęła się 5 lipca 2012 roku w Nationwide Arena w Columbus, w stanie Ohio, a zakończyła się w dniu 11 października 2012 r. w Figali Convention Center w Panama City na Panamie. Trasa obejmowała miasta Ameryki Północnej i Południowej. Terminy trasy *5 lipca - Columbus, Ohio - Nationwide Arena *6 lipca - Milwaukee, Wisconsin - Summerfest *7 lipca - St. Louis, Missouri - Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre *8 lipca - Cincinnati, Ohio - Riverbend Music Center *10 lipca - Atlanta, Georgia - Aaron's Amphithreatre at Lakewood *11 lipca - Birmingham, Alabama - Oak Mountain Amphitheatre *14 lipca - Dallas, Teksas - Gexa Energy Pavilion *15 lipca - Tulsa, Oklahoma - BOK Center *17 lipca - Phoenix, Arizona - Ashley Furniture Home Store Pavilion *19 lipca - Irvine, Kalifornia - Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre *20 lipca - San Diego, Kalifornia - Cricket Wireless Amphitheatre *21 lipca - Las Vegas, Nevada - Mandalay Bay Events Center *22 lipca - Mountainview, Kalifornia - Shoreline Amphitheatre *23 lipca - Paso Robles, Kalifornia - California Mid-State Fair *25 lipca - Salt Lake City, Utah - USANA Amphitheatre *27 lipca - Kansas City, Missouri - Sprint Center *28 lipca - Minneapolis, Minnesota - Target Center *29 lipca - Indianapolis, Indiana - Klipsch Music Center *31 lipca - Detroit, Michigan - DTE Energy Music Theatre *1 sierpnia - Cleveland, Ohio - Blossom Music Center *3 sierpnia - Louisville, Kentucky - KFC Yum! Center *4 sierpnia - Chicago, Illinois - First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre *5 sierpnia - Pittsburgh, Pensylwania - First Niagara Pavilion *7 sierpnia - Bethel, Nowy Jork - Bethel Woods Center for the Arts *9 sierpnia - Buffalo, Nowy Jork - Darien Lake Performing Arts Center *10 sierpnia - Filadelfia, Pensylwania - Susquehanna Bank Center *11 sierpnia - Hershey, Pensylwania - Hershey Park Pavilion *12 sierpnia - Boston, Massachusetts - Comcast Center *14 sierpnia - Saratoga Springs, Nowy Jork - Saratoga Springs Performing Arts Center *16 sierpnia - Des Moines, Iowa - Iowa State Fair *17 sierpnia - Wantagh, Nowy Jork - Nikon at Jones Beach *18 sierpnia - Holmdel, New Jersey - PNC Bank Arts Center *19 sierpnia - Waszyngton, Dystrykt Kolumbii - Jiffy Lube Live *21 sierpnia - Virginia Beach, Virginia - Farm Bureau Live at Virginia Beach *22 sierpnia - Raleigh, Karolina Północna - Time Warner Cable Music Pavilion at Walnut Creek *24 sierpnia - Miami, Floryda - Cruzan Amphitheatre *25 sierpnia - Tampa, Floryda - 1-800-Ask-Gary Amphitheatre *26 sierpnia - San Juan, Portoryko - Coliseo de Puerto Rico *28 sierpnia - Orlando, Floryda - Amway Center *29 sierpnia - Charlotte, Karolina Północna - Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre *31 sierpnia - Bangor, Maine - Bangor Waterfront Pavilion *1 września - Manchester, New Hampshire - Verizon Wireless Arena *2 września - Hartford, Connecticut - Comcast Theatre *4 września - Montreal, Quebec - Bell Centre *5 września - London, Ontario - John Labatt Centre *7 września - Ottawa, Ontario - Scotiabank Place *8 września - Toronto, Ontario - Molson Amphitheatre *9 września - Grand Rapids, Michigan - Van Andel Arena *11 września - Moline, Illinois - I Wireless Center *13 września - Edmonton, Alberta - Rexall Place *14 września - Calgary, Alberta - Scotiabank Saddledome *16 września - Vancouver, Kolumbia Brytyjska *17 września - Puyallup, Waszyngton - Northwest Concert Center *18 września - Portland, Oregon - Rose Garden *25 września - Meksyk, Meksyk - Palacio de los Deportes *26 września - Monterrey, Meksyk - Auditorio Banamex *29 września - São Paulo, Brazylia - Arena Anhembi *30 września - Rio de Janeiro, Brazylia - HSBC Arena *3 października - Lima, Peru - Jockey Club del Perú *6 października - Buenos Aires, Argentina - Estadio G.E.B.A. *7 października - Santiago, Chile - Arena Movistar *11 października - Panama, Panama - Figali Convention Center Bilety *Pakiet VIP - 250 dolarów *Najwyższy Pakiet VIP - 325 dolarów Supporty *Cody Simpson *Rachel Crow *Leon Thomas III *New Hollow *Tyler Medeiros (Kanada) *Victoria Duffield (Kanada) *La Pepa (Portoryko) Setlista #Elevate #Time of Our Life #City is Ours #No Idea #Love Me Love Me #If I Ruled the World #Halfway There #Invisible #Boyfriend #Cover Girl #Worldwide #I Wanna Hold Your Hand (cover Beatlesów) #Help (cover Beatlesów) #Show Me #Music Sounds Better With U #Windows Down #Til' I Forget About You #Bis:Big Time Rush en:Big Time Summer Tour Kategoria:Trasy koncertowe